Tale of a Wolf
by Harpys-Brother
Summary: While looking for some recruits for Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnel finds a pair of hot shot pilots that are more then he expected. Wolf x Original Character Rating is for violence and some swearing. Chapter 31 now operational.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! I wish I did though.>.> Aaanywho, chapters will be lengthened later, when I have time. I didn't expect to go published. Star Wolf characters copyrighted to Nintendo.

Leon: Baka.

Author: Get back in the story. --

Tale of a Wolf Part I

In the Sargasso hideout, Wolf and his teammates idly sat at the meager dining hall that was provided. Wolf was angry, frustrated...and worse, he felt like strangling Panther. He just wouldn't shut up about Krystal. 'Krystal this, Krystal that...blah blah blah...' Wolf thought silently to himself as he took a bite from his reheated spaghetti, chewing the noodles as he watched Leon and Panther go at a match of scrabble.

"Panther, that'sss the third time you've put Kryssstal on the board! Choossse a different word!" Leon hissed, obviously getting tired of the perverted feline as fast as Wolf was.

"It's not my fault I keep getting the letters to spell that sweet, sumptuous name." Panther purred in his spanish accent, which made Wolf want to gag right then and there. Picking up his plate he started for the door out, "I'm going to the hangar, don't follow me unless you want me to shove my fist down your throat and feed you your stomach." He growled, looking at Panther with his one good eye.

Wolf had reverted to his black eyepatch since the Aparoid homeworld had been destroyed, the cybernetic eye only temporary so that he could have full vision. It didn't bother him to be blind in one eye, but to have people stare at him was more then enough to get his blood boiling.


	2. Past reflections

Disclaimer: Again, I own nobody and nowhere in this story. Star Wolf characters copyrighted to Nintendo.

Tale of a Wolf Part II

As Wolf reached the hanger he sat upon a stool left to help the repairmen reach the Wolfens for repairs. He couldn't believe they were still down to three pilots, but they at least had the four Wolfens, of course, the Wolfen had belonged to Pigma so he'd personally set to cleaning it with the utmost care, treating it as if it were his own Wolfen.

As he looked over to it, he remembered that the tryouts for a new ace pilot for the team were going to start within an hour or two, he finished up his spaghetti and went to get the red paint, going back to Pigma's old Wolfen and painting the fresh coat of red over the many markings that Pigma had decorated the Wolfen with.

Beknownst Pigma had been kicked off, Wolf was surprised he hadn't started the project sooner, finding his mind wandering as he coated the steely hull of the ship with the blood red paint. He hoped that he'd be able to get a girl pilot, because that would make his day quite good. After all, rumors were starting that he was, to say the it lightly, not straight. He was straight as an arrow, it was just that he was having a horrible time at actually getting one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters copyrighted to Nintendo. Jeeze, how many times do I gotta say that?

Tale of a Wolf Part III

After applying the blood red paint to the wolfen, Wolf looked it over and spotted something amis...he had missed Pigma's name, which had apparently been engraved by the fat oaf himself. Growling, Wolf took out some dent and scratch sealent, applying it in douses to the affected areas. As he was applying the last of it, he jumped and smeared some of the material as his name was called on the speaker.

"I am so going to kill whoever did that." Wolf grumbled as he hopped down and went to the desk in the hangar left for him to sit at. Nobody else helped so it was basically, he gave them a test, reviewed it, then brought them out to simulate dog fighting. If they got him to half health, they were on, if they didn't, he'd go on to the next.

Of course, the test was set up to his specifications, having to have at least 80 on the test to even be considered a pilot. As the arrivals started in, Wolf sighed heavily. Wouldn't you know that the mass of them were male, only spotting one or two females in the whole of them. "Alright people, as you know, I'm Wolf O'Donnel. I can be your friend or your enemy, so don't screw up or I'll toss you into the vaccum of space." He growled, the masses swallowing as he smirked, "Now come up and get your tests. I'll be right here watching." He chuckled darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tale of a Wolf Part IV 

Wolf idly watched the participants as they took the written test, some of the men finishing before the others so Wolf had something to do, immediately finding the workmanship horrible he marked them 0. Before long, though, the whole of the group had finished and Wolf was busy correcting and grading the papers, "What was I thinking when I thought about giving them a written test..." He mumbled before finishing.

As he finished he got up. "Alright, everyone but the people with these numbers on their assigned tests can leave. Number 24109 and 35021." As he called the two numbers, the room emptied quickly and he blinked at what he say...both females, one a skunk, the other a cheeta, were the ones that had scored 100. He couldn't believe it.

"Alright ladies, we'll be going to the flight simulation training now, so follow me and don't get lost." He said, somewhat politely as he got up from the desk, taking their tests with him. 'If both of them are as good as these tests suggest, I may just have five pilots instead of four...but where to get the last Wolfen...' Wolf thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: YES! I own Slice and Sear, they are copyright me. Everything else, though, is copyrighted to Nintendo.

Tale of a Wolf Part V

Upon arrival at the teams training room, Wolf took the seat that had his Wolfens control scheme, checking it to see no glitches would be happening in it, "Before we go too far, I'm going to need you girls' names..."

"Slice." Answered the cheeta woman, causing Wolf to chuckle to himself. 'She's got a handle already, good.' Wolf mused to himself.

"Sear." The Skunk then answered as well.

"Alright...Sear, you're up first." Wolf said as he watched the skunk go into the simulator directly beside him. He noticed that she had curves in all the right places, same as the cheeta. He'd be hard up to find a girl for himself between the two, were they to both make it onto the team.

"Ready?" Wolf asked, hearing her respond with, "Roger Wolf." Thus, the training commenced.

The simulation started off slowly, as most did because of the need to get the Wolfen off the ground for some actual airtime, although he was surprised when he began to get fired upon. Checking his radar, he saw Sear in her Wolfen directly behind his own, and his shields were dropping fast.

Smirking, he pulled a loop while saying, "You're good, but I'm better!", his Wolfen lining up with her from behind as he heard her squeak in indignation and barrel roll a few of his first shots away. As the simulation progressed, the manuevers that both did became exponentially more difficult until Wolf finally managed to shoot down Sear, his own Wolfens shields nearly a fourth of what they had been before. "Alright, we'll restart this and it'll be Slice's turn." Wolf panted, that had been intense, even in simulation!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear are copyright me, Wolf, Lean, and Panther are copyrighted Nintendo, along with about everything else.

Tale of a Wolf Part VI: Slice's Score

Wolf went about rebooting the simulator, casting a glance to the two ladies in the training sim room with him. He looked back at the controls as the screen chirped that the simulator had been successfully rebooted. "Alright Slice, into the Wolfen simulator that Sear used. We'll see how good you do."

As the cheeta moved towards the other simulator, he couldn't help but catch a delicate sway to the way she walked, like a constant tease. Had Wolf not been above his instincts, he probably would have pounced upon her at that moment. Brought back to the present, Wolf said lightly, "Ready Slice?" At her nod, the simulator started, Wolf working the simulated Wolfen to it's limits as the Cheeta also did.

As he watched his radar, he noted that she was going to try to get behind him after he got past the building, smirking, he pulled into a steep climb, the Sim Wolfen reading that it was going to stall. Wolf kept it in the climb though, then turned it back downward as the icon reading Slice's wolfen had passed. Doing a strafing run along the hull of it and boosting to the cover of another of the buildings.

He could hear Slice hiss as the shields on her sim wolfen were drained by 1/4. Soon turning her wolfen to intercept Wolfs. Deciding to 'play fair', he kept on his course and was rewarded by the sound of several laser shots to the side of his Wolfen. What surprised him though, was the fact that it read he only had three of the four wings left. "Alright, time to get serious." He growled, jetting after Slice.

Once again, the score was close but Wolf came out on top, 3/4 of his shields gone. Stepping out, he held his paw out in congragulations of Slice. "You did well, both of you did! So...all I have to say is, Welcome to Star Wolf Slice and Sear."


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: Chapters may be lengthened later, Slice and Sear copyrighted me, everything else copyrighted Nintendo.

Tale of a Wolf Part VII: Warm Welcome or Not Quite?

As the two, Sear and Slice, congratulated each other, Wolf quietly contemplated what he was going to do. Panther had taken residence in Andrew's old quarters, which only left Pigma's quarters available. This was a predicament, since, of course, nobody had gone to clean the crap out of it.

"Alright, we'll be going to the recreational lounge so I can introduce you to the rest of the team, careful of Panther, though, he's a furvert." With that said he got up and walked out, the two women fallowing behind. He was impressed with them, and that in itself was an accomplishment most hadn't managed.

As they went, He noticed that Slice was taking in her surroundings, apparently intent on knowing the Sargasso base inside and out as good as the back of her hand. Wolf admittedly thought that was a smart idea, since he had gotten lost on a few occassions when he was drunk. Then again...he'd been drunk. Not his fault.

After a moment or two longer Wolf heard scrapping in the kitchen, peering inside to see the Scrabble board tipped, the letters strewn about from the apparent fight going on between Leon and Panther. "ENOUGH!" Wolf yelled as he stalked in, his ears flattened against his head dangerously.

"He wouldn't ssstop putting 'Krystal' on the board, and I told him if he didn't ssstop I'd kick his ass." Leon said as he got off of Panther. Panther scoffed, "You just can't admit that she's beauty incar..." he was cut off in his own sentence as the skunk and cheetah walked in behind Wolf, soon standing on either side of him.

"Hello Ladies." Panther purred, trying to be seductive.


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: Chapters may be lengthened later, blah blah...ok, Slice and Sear copyright me, everything else copyrighted Nintendo.

Tale of a Wolf Part VIII: Panther's 'Greeting'

Panthers 'seducive' greeting caught the attention of Slice and Sear like a gnat caught a fire. Their attitudes remaining cool as Slice swaggered closer to the perverted feline. Panther, of course, thought his charms were working, soon up on his feet and leaning casually on the wall. "Why don't you come with me to my room, I'm sure we'll make sweet music toge---!" Panther soon found himself lifted a few inches off the ground by the collar of his shirt by Slice's grip.

"I think you'd best get used to a room alone, who knows where you've been." She said with a slight smirk at Panthers surprised reaction, letting him down before she turned and swaggered back beside Wolf.

Wolf himself was surprised by her actions, though he chuckled lightly after Panther was on his knees, "Looks like your style's getting rusty there Panther." Wolf said with a smirk.

Panther coughed and nodded, "I think...I'll go to my room alone, as the lady suggests..." he managed to wheeze out, taking his leave as quickly as possable leaving Leon rolling on the floor in laughter.


	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Slice and Sear copyrighted to me, everything else copyrighted Nintendo...yeah, I did some guessing on Panthers weight. Please don't sue.'

part IX of Tale of a Wolf

Slice snickered, as well as Sear, Wolf impressed by the womans feets. She'd just lifted up a 170 lb. male panther, while she looked to be trimmer. He was all in all impressed. "Alright ladies, we just have to get you set up on our registered team and that'll be that...once I order another Wolfen." He rubbed the back of his head and then shrugged, "Well...actually it'll be registration then Wolfen, since they are fairly simple to manufa--wait a minute, we have spare Wolfens...forgot about that." Laughing a little while blushing emberassedly, Wolf began putting in the two's names, asking and getting their last names and putting them in as well. The whole process wasn't that long, it was just that Wolf typed a bit slower then the others because of his...eye problem.

"There we go, now we just need you to sign on the dotted lines and you'll be members of Star Wolf." The two nodded, grabbing data pens and signing on the screen their names.

After a second the computer chose random colors for their names, grey for Sear,and aqua for Slice. "Alright ladies, welcome to Star Wolf." Wolf said with a grin. 'Let's see Star Fox take us now.'


	10. Ch 10

Disclaimer: Everything except Slice and Sear are copyrighted Nintendo. Slice and Sear are copyrighted to me.

Tale of a Wolf Part X

Within the day, Slice and Sear were in the hangar cleaning and customizing their Wolfens, Slice putting a flame decal on hers while Sear made a detail that looked like a fresh wound oozing blood. Wolf was impressed by the ladies artistic skills, but also because he, if he got the chance, would have asked Slice in a heartbeat to decal his Wolfen, despite how much he cared about how it looked.

After Slice and Sear finished, Wolf went to where they could see him, walking over to take a closer look. On closer inspection, he noticed that Sear's open wound decal had a detail that looked like a skull. Wolf, of course, gave a thumbs up because it was intimidating. Slice got a thumbs up for sheer coolness. Taking the ladies to their rooms, Wolf started towards his own, rubbing his good eye tiredly. "With partners like them, I'd be surprised if Fox got a shot in..."

Yawning afterwords, he opened the door to his room, sat on his old yet comfy recliner, inherited from his father, and closed his eye, the comfortability of it lulling him into sleep.


	11. Ch 11

Disclaimer: Everything copyrighted to Nintendo EXCEPT Slice and Sear, who are copyrighted to me.

Part XI: Bad dreams...

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Wolf called through his com, slamming his fist on the control panel of his Wolfen. His ship was low on power and his wings were almost falling off. Outside it was Clear that Fox was going for the kill, Wolf's life flashing in front of his eyes until something he couldn't explain happened...The grey name tag of Sear flew in front of him and took the Nova Bomb launched at Wolf, he could swear he heard her utter a final goodbye as her nametag blipped into nothingness.

"SEAR, SEAR COME IN!" Wolf yelled into his com, shaking in rage and loss. "YOU BASTARD!" Wolf cried as he sat straight up in his recliner, just about falling off of his chair with the sudden reaction. He blinked heavily, his good eye scanning the room frantically before he slowly relaxed against the cushions of his chair, "Just a dream..." he said quietly..."Only a dream..."


	12. Ch 12

Disclaimer: Everything except Slice and Sear copyrighted Nintendo, Slice and Sear copyrighted to me.

Part XII: Reflections...

Checking his small table by the recliner, Wolf picked up his favorite book and began to read through it. He was still sweating from the dream, it had seemed so real and yet...shaking the thought from his mind he laughed a little, "If worse came to worse they'd let me take the blow. I'm just an old wolf and they're a pair of highly skilled women. I'm sure StarWolf would be in good hands with them." He sighed.

After a few minutes of reading, he put down his book and walked to his bedside table, taking off the eyepatch to reveal the scar that went down his eye. The pupil in the eye was milky, obviously blind. He'd thought of going and getting surgery to fix his eye, but he'd never really had the money to.

He sat back then, putting the eyepatch over his bad eye again. He remembered when Fox had gotten an invite to not only the first Super Smash Bros. tournaments, but the second one as well. If there was another tournament, he hoped to get an invite, just to show that pup up.


	13. Ch 13

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear copyright me, everything else is copyrighted Nintendo.

Part XIII: Calm before the storm...

The crew trained for days, Leon and Panther increasing...very marginally in their skills at the helm of a Wolfen, Slice and Sear taking charge of teaching the two except they were already getting tired of Leon and Panther. Panther because he kept hitting on them, Leon because...well, he just was annoying.

Wolf was left to train by himself, finding himself in the 'holodeck' to train in melee fighting and strength training. He even started planning new moves for the team to do, such as formation and distraction tactics. "I may be getting old, but I'm not about to give up against Fox and his gang. I will defeat them, that I have promised." He panted, lifting a couple of hundred pounds of weight that he'd first seen Samus Aran do while waiting for her matches.

Samus and Wolf weren't strangers, both of them having crossed paths at the local intergalactic bar where Wolf had hired Panther. He'd offered Samus to join up, but she'd refused due to the fact there were still space pirates out there. He'd asked if she meant him and his crew, she'd merely chuckled and shook her head, responding that she was talking about the species named space pirates.

Whilest deep in thought, Wolf didn't notice the door to the holodeck open and Slice entering the room as well as Sear, whom also began to spot him.

"One hundred one...one hundred two..." the two petite women purred before Wolf blinked to reality and placed the weights down, his fur matted from his own sweat, "Well...how long have you been here?" He asked the two.

They chuckled and responded one hundred and five presses before he asked.


	14. Ch 14

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear are copyrighted to me, Everything else is copyrighted Nintendo. Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of much when I was writing it.

Part XIV:The storm approaches...

Wolf, Sear, and Slice chatted for a while until Panther and Leon got to the holodeck, finding Wolf without his shirt and Slice along with Sear measuring Wolf's muscular build. Panther scoffed, "And you say I'm the perverted one canine"  
"Watch it Panther, or you'll be eating more then your words," growled Wolf, walking towards him with his blackish colored fists balled up. Panther sweatdropped and backed up, Leon quickly moving to his room.  
"Alright alright, point proven Wolf," Panther said as he backed into the forcefield window. Wolf though, looking beyond the window ran up to it, "Oh man...Star Fox is coming!" He called, turning back to his group. "Everyone to your Wolfen's!"


	15. Ch 15

Disclaimer: Everthing save Slice and Sear are Nintendo's, Slice and Sear are mine.grins

Part XV: Encounter...

As Team Star Wolf readied their Wolfen's, Wolf looked at the two belonging to Slice and Sear, nodding his head, he put them on the com.

"Yes Wolf?" Slice asked as she came on the viewscreen, Sear repeating the sentence.

"Girls, I want to say, no matter what happens, do NOT take any blows for me, got it?" Wolf demanded.

Slice blinked, then nodded, "Crystal clear sir."

Sear however, was a little more obstinant, "But you're our leader Wolf."

Wolf growled,"Don't you but me, I'm not about to see you die in battle. I'm the leader, so I'll lead us even into the gates of death." He said before Sear finally said she was ok with it.

After the Wolfen's were ready, Wolf lead the team out, Fox and his team already waiting for them, "Come to take me in Fox?" Asked Wolf cynically.

"Wolf, when did you get 5 members?" Fox asked, surprised.

"Picked 'em up when I had the time, had loads of that." He laughed.

"Wolf, you're under arrest for numerous accounts of pillaging and piracy, we've come to take you to Corneria to hold trial, come quietly or we will take you by force," came the elderly voice of Peppy.

Wolf's answer was simple, "SCRAMBLE!" And with that, his ships were on the offensive.


	16. Ch 16

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear copyrighted to me, Everyone and everything else is Nintendo's.

And now, Part XVI: Decisions and destruction!

Wolf was immediately followed by Fox, his wolfen already being given narrow misses by the green lasers coming from the blue nosed arwing.

"Give it up Wolf, we don't want to destroy you!" Fox said irritatedly, using the shots for warning shots at any rate.

"Pup, when will you learn that I'm not joining the Cornerian Army or your team!" Wolf growled, looping his Wolfen to take Fox by surprise. Unfortuanately, Fox had predicted this move and looped right after Wolf, not giving Wolf enough time to boost after one of the other Star Fox members.

Fortunately for Wolf, though, Slice came from the port(left) side of the Arwing, firing her wolfen's lasers and causing Fox to veer off course to keep from taking too much damage.

Wolf growled into his com, "Thanks Slice."

"No problem sugar." Slice purred, resuming her chase of the Star Fox teams only female pilot, the blue vixen Krystal.

Wolf heard Panther mumble under his breath, "And I thought I was the flirt."

Retorting, Slice said, "You're just jealous because I'm good at it." before she was jolted in her seat by laser fire from Falco.

Wolf regrettably left from tailing Fox to helping Slice, his stern being pummeled by more laser fire as one wing began to read medium damage. 'C'mon...c'mon...' thought Wolf before taking a few shots, nicking Falco's ship and causing it to peel away from Slice.

"I guess I owe you one sugar." Slice said with a wry grin before Wolf shook his head, "Just keep focused, you can repay me after we win."


	17. Ch 17

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear copyrighted to me, Fox, Wolf, etc copyrighted to Nintendo.

Part XVII: Sudden Death?

Laser fire flying in multiple directions, Wolf saw his chance and launched a barrage of his lasers after Fox, getting a satisfying grunt from Fox's com he peeled off to find another target. He knew Fox would still be out, but at the moment, he was planning on making a few of Fox's crew retire to their ship and give it up.

"Wolf, help me out here!" Sear called through her com, being taled by not only Slippy, but Peppy as well, apparently the old man had decided to get out of the ship and help out.

Growling low, he looked for one of his ships that wasn't busy, "Leon, you and me to Sear, she needs a bit of help." Wolf growled, using his boost to catch up with Sear's ship.

"I see...you decided to join the party." Sear said with a small laugh as her ship was rocked again, her shields depleting quickly.

"Just hold on Sear, after this I want you back at the base, there's not alot you can do with your shields at their current state." Wolf said into his com, Sear's shields indeed at about 10 max.

"What, afraid I'll expire on you?" She laughed.

"Something like that. Slice, hurry up on Falco already!" Wolf sighed before hearing Falco dejectedly make his way back to the ship with barley any shields.

"Already there, now it's off to finish my score with Krystal." Slice laughed cooly.

Finally getting Slippy and Peppy off of Sear's back, he made sure she went back to their base. 'Good, so far my dream hasn't come true.' Wolf thought to himself.

"Wolf, why don't you just give up! You know you can't win!" Fox growled into his own com.

Wolf laughed before finding his ship getting battered from all sides, "Wha--t's this?" Wolf growled, his shields getting low very quickly despite his trying to dodge around the blasts.

Slippy chuckled, "While you were busy ordering your team about, we decided to converge on you.

Peppy said gravely, "Sorry Wolf, you're coming in your ship or a coffin."

Krystal looked a bit disbelieving, "You're not seriously going to kill him, are you?"

Fox shook his head, visuals and audio to his team only, "No, but we'll make sure he thinks it's going to be that way."

Wolf barrel rolled, looped, and even tried boosting to get away, but nothing was helping him. Suddenly, he saw the bomb hatch open from Slippy's ship. Wolf knew his own shields were too weak to sustain the blast AND keep the ship in tact, so he bit his lip and watched the red, fiery orb come towards him.

"WOLF WATCH IT!" He heard the feminine voice just in time to look at his radar display and gasped in horror, "SEAR, NO!" But it was too late, her ship had launched once again and gone right in front of Wolf's own, taking the full force of the bomb...


	18. Ch 18

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear are mine, Wolf and the rest are Nintendo's. The transformation of Wolf...was a spur of the moment idea, probably mine.

Part XVIII: A Wolfs Anger

Wolf punched up the com, "SEAR, SEAR COME IN!" He listened to static, looking at the nametag that was faintly visible on his screen before something came through...

"Wolf...? Is that you...?" Came the faint response, visuals not working from the source of the message. Not that he needed the visual to know she was messed up.

"Oh thank God, Sear, just hold on a second and I'll get you..."

"Ah...Wolf, you big softie..." The response was cut by a cough and the sound of the emergency oxygen mask being taken from it's compartment, "My ship's not gonna make it back, I've got no wings, one shot and I'm toast..."

"Just hold on a second, I'll extend my shield and use the tractor beam to get you in...I told you not to save me you idiot." Sighed Wolf as the blast finally faded, what met his eye, though, frightened him, and he wasn't frightened easily.

Sears ship had been blown into five seperate parts, not counting the wings. The only thing keeping Sear from the vacuum of space was the miraculous survival of the cocpit and O2 generator, if he messed up, the cocpit's already fragile glass would shatter and Sear would have only seconds before she was would die, if he didn't work fast enough, the O2 generator might give out.

Taking Star Fox's distraction as a chance, Wolf crept his damaged Wolfen over to Sear's cocpit and looked inside. Sear had gotten a laceration on her forehead which was bleeding, and it looked like she had a few broken bones. "Just hold on Sear..." he said smoothly, extending the tractor beam gently as he took Sear's cocpit into it, then eased it towards the oxygen sheild of the Sargasso base.

Suddenly, he was jolted as a laser knocked the last of his shielding out, making him growl in contempt, "DAMMIT, GIVE ME A SECOND!". He checked Sears cocpit, the glass further cracked but in tact. He gave it a shove with the tractor and it floated into the base, landing roughly on the landing pad as he turned his own ship around, fire in his eye. "You'll pay for that Fox, Slippy, and Krystal, yes you will."

Suddenly, what Fox saw was something that bordered demonic possesstion. Wolf's Wolfen suddenly glowed in a fiery aura before forming into a wolf like 'gundam', the inside of the ship that showed when Wolf next talked was horrifying.

Wolf had taken on features not of this world, his fur sticking on end, his hair the color of Hell's fire, and his outfit the color of black night. Even Wolf's team scattered in surprise, beknownst that there was no 'fighter' mode on a Wolfen.

"Bring it on!" Wolf cried, shooting towards Fox as Fox gasped in horror and surprise, the 'gun' that the Wolf like ship glowing as a charge bordering the bombs energy was in the barrel.


	19. Ch 19

Disclaimer: sigh Slice and Sear are mine, Everyone and everything else is Nintendo's. Wolf's transformed state is also mine.

Part XIX: What hath wrath wrought?

"KRYSTAL, WATCH IT!" Fox called through his com as the blast shot off, Krystal managing to maneuver her ship only seconds before the blast would have hit her. "All personnel, retreat to the Great Fox MK:II! We're no match out here!"

Wolf watched through his blazing vision, firing off mini-shots after his rival which scorched the part of the ship wherever they even got near, Krystals shields hat taken damage from the mere aftershock of the blast Wolf had done.

"COWARD! FOOL! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A FOX!" Wolf roared into his com, his own ships taking the time to get into the docking bay and check Sear's injuries. Even after the Arwings had docked, Wolf continued blasting at the Great Fox, though his shots were shrugged off by the large ship.

On the Great Fox: MK II, Fox and his group were sitting on the bridge watching Wolf's transformed ship with Wolf inside battering the shields. Fox was the first to speak, "Slippy, what have you done? This is MUCH worse then the Aparoid invasion only a couple of months ago!"

Slippy rubbed his hand on the backside of his green head, looking emberassed and bashful, "I just thought that..."

"Thought nothing!" Krystal barked, sending Slippy sliding under the table, "You almost killed one of Wolf's teammates that he, apparently, likes. Which must be rare..."

Fox sighed, "This is no time for that, if we use our main batteries we could possibly disable Wolf's ship, but then again, we may only succeed in destroying him, which we're NOT here to do." He said the last part while glaring at Slippy.

Slippy came up and rubbed the back of his head, "But you sounded serious and I thought...nevermind!" He cried out as the ship rocked.

"STATUS REPORT!" Fox barked.

"The Great Fox's sheilds are down to 20 percent." Rob reported in his monotone.

"Crap..." Falco said as he rubbed the back of his head and got up, "We've got to stop him, one way or another."


	20. Ch 20

Part XX: DANGER! 

Fox nodded as Falco had given his opinion of the situation, "ROB, charge main battery's but aim carefully. We don't want to kill him, we just have to disable his ship."

"Affirmitive." ROB answered, typing into the Great Fox MK II's control panel.

"Fox, you can't be serious!" Krystal said as she got up, "The main battary's are able to destroy meteors! Wolf's ship won't stand a chance!"

"We've got no choice, our Arwings aren't powerful enough to stop him and if we go out there it'll be like suicide." He sighed, hanging his head as the ship rocked again.

"Shield's down to 10 percent. Commence firing?" ROB asked, giving a status report and asking his question at the same time.

"Make it so." Fox sighed as Krystal held her breath while Falco and Slippy were at a loss for words. Never before had Fox given up against an enemy with higher grade weapons then them.

As the shots rang off inside of the hull, outside of the hull Wolf growled as the pulses of energy streaked towards his ship before knocking one away with his ships laser cannon arm and taking a hit into the chest of the ship, causing him to growl in some pain and rage as he reeled backwords a couple times before managing to get control again.

Checking his ship's status, the enraged and demonic wolf noted that he'd taken quite a bit of damage to the torso of the ship, he either had to retreat or finish off the Great Fox MK II, and he wasn't going to endanger his crew for the sake of his own hide. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT LIKE A FOX?" He yelled into the com, facing towards the Great Fox.

Inside of the Sargasso Hideout, Sear was being treated for a few burns and broken bones. She wouldn't be conscious for a while yet and the rest of Wolf's team had taken to the windows to watch the fight between Wolf and the Star Fox crew.

"Dear God..." Slice whispered, her normally cool and uncaring nature slipping for once. "Do you think Wolf can finish this?"

"Not on your life." Leon said as he harrumphed, the iguana watching in just as much amazement as Slice.

Panther, on the other hand, was laughing quietly, "Love can do many things you two, I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked their ass and came back none the worse for wear."


	21. Ch 21

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear and demonic, Wolf in general is Nintendo's along with everyone else.

Chapter XXI: Oblivion

"WHAT!" Fox and Krystal both barked at the same time. Wolf had knocked one of the lasers askew and the other had only damaged him. He was still able to move and it seemed like a darkened aura had begun to appear on the outside of Wolf's ship.

"ROB, Main battaries again, aim for his weapons systems!" Fox commanded as he ran to his captains seat and the others went to their posts. Rob nodded and fired off a couple more shots.

As the shots rang off, Wolf dodged the first but the second took his ship's torso again, causing him to cry out in rage as the ship lost it's lower half, Wolf was only lucky that he wasn't fused into the ship.

"BASTARD!" He yelled, moving the gun to bear and firing off two more shots of his own, destroying the shields and bringing the Great Fox MK II's main battaries offline as he grabbed the nonfunctioning half of his ship and reattached it seamlessly to the part he was in, in fact the metal of his ship was so hot that it fused together as soon as the metal touched.

"Looks like we're in trouble..." Fox said somewhat nervously as the wolf like ship set it's glowing gaze upon the Great Fox again.

"ROB, open a channel to Wolf!" Krystal commanded, Fox and the rest of the gang staring at her in disbelief. "Look, if we can distract him long enough, one of the Arwings may be able to plant a bomb on the back of Wolf's ship, we may be able to stop him...for the good of the universe and his own good." Krystal sighed as the channel went through.

Wolf glared at the figures on his screen, "Where's bird boy?" he growled, noting that Falco wasn't with the team.

"He's gone to sick bay, he sustained a broken wrist." Krystal lied, Falco actually on his way to his newly repaired arwing.

"Pity, I suppose he's going to have it better then the rest of you." Wolf said evilly, not noticing a single ship launching from the Great Fox.

The conversation between the two was fierce, Wolf demanding Fox retreat, surrender, or die and Fox commanding Wolf to go quietly...until Falco had planted the bomb on Wolf's back. Falco was soon speeding back to the Great Fox MK II.

"What the...!" Wolf said as he noticed Falco's hasty retreat, until a loud sound and the shaking of his ship notified him that something was terribly wrong..."NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the inferno engulfed his ship.

To Be Continued!

Authors note: Quite a bit of excitement here, what's become of Wolf? Did he survive or is his team left leaderless? Find out next time!


	22. Ch 22

Disclaimer: The only things I own here is Slice and Sear, the rest are copyrighted Nintendo.

Part XXII: Die Hard

As the inferno dissipated, Wolf's ship was motionless, the com signal only fuzz when they tried to make contact with him. "Looks like we got him..." Krystal breathed, looking down. Something wasn't right, and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I guess we did," Fox sighed, somewhat in relief and some in remorse, he figured he'd just killed not only a rival, but also a friend somehow. It was egging his mind, what else was there to do? Wolf had gone insane...completely off his rocker.

Suddenly, something moved out in space, the wolf like ship shifting it's position before looking slowly at the helpless Great Fox MK II, just like Wolf, only one eye was still working. Not only that, but the eye that was functioning was on the same side as Wolf's good eye, it was almost a creepy similarity.

Suddenly, the com came to life as it showed a bruised and bloody Wolf on the screen, "You can't...get rid of me that easily..." He chuckled darkly before coughing up some blood, which then ran down his muzzle and dripped onto his lap, "Retreat...or I will not hesitate to fire again..." He growled.

Fox blinked, he felt both relieved and terrified. Wolf's life support shouldn't have been working, in fact, he was amazed Wolf was still alive. There was something unnatural about this.

Back in Sargasso, the four crewmembers that had retreated into the hideout were staring wide eyed as Wolf's ship slowly righted itself and aimed it's weapon. "See, he's perfectly fine." Panther remarked, though he couldnt' quite believe it himself. Wolf's ship had taken heavy damage to the back, there was no way it could win a fight if they attacked him from behind.

Fox must have figured that out himself, "If you can retire Krystal, Slippy, and my ships, we'll go away and say we couldn't find you, if we disable your ship, we take you on board and bring you to Corneria for your rightful trial."

"Fine." Wolf said as he spat a little more blood, "Just hurry up." He wasn't feeling too well, he had burns on some of his back and his tail, his eyepatch was staying in place, but just barely. He also felt like his legs were broken, he wouldn't be doing much walking for a while unless he got to sick bay and got healed up.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Yeah, just up and I made a mistake. Anyway, everything is copyrighted to Nintendo except Slice and Sear. Boy, I don't really own much do I?

Part XXIII: Wolf Vs. Fox, Krystal, and Slippy

As the three Arwings made their way from the Great Fox MK II, Wolf watched with an wary eye. He knew his ship wouldn't be able to take much of a beating, and the back of his ship was in no way strong anymore. One good shot could take out his life support, or his controls, maybe even his firing systems. He watched and waited, trying not to cough any more of his life blood up.

Fox and his fellow members lined up in front of the sparking ship belonging to Wolf, "Alright, we'll have you make the first move old man." Fox said, he sounded sure to win, since he thought this would be an easy win with Wolf's almost crippled ship. His attitude changed quickly though, as Wolf's ship rocketed backwards while streaming a long burst of laser fire that Fox and Krystal had to act fast to avoid.

"I'm not THAT old pup." Wolf growled as he found cover behind an asteroid, he made sure to check his radar to make sure they couldn't get a good shot at his back. If they did, it would be all over, and he'd not only be arrested, but possibly forced into the Cornerian Army. Or worse yet, he could wind up in prison. Although he was pretty sure his crew would bust him out, somehow. Shaking himself from his reverie, he had to act fast as a pair of lasers fired past him.

"He's over here Fox!" Slippy yelled, before being sent into a tailspin by a three hit volley of punches thrown by Wolf's vehicle. "FOOOX!" was Slippy's terrified scream as he tried hard to regain control, failing to and then hitting the brakes, caught in dead space as the reverse thrusters fired and stopped his spin towards the Great Fox's hull.

"SLIPPY!" Fox blinked as he saw the damage done to Slippy's arwing, there were dents in the hull, and Slippy forever boasted about how much pressure it would take to bend or break the body of an Arwing, and apparently Wolf's punches threw more then that at the shielded hull. "Everybody, spread out and keep your distance!" He knew that the command would keep them safe from the melee attacks, but the long distance lasers were just as devastating as the punches, if not more so. Of course, being in the laser line would at least give them time to react.

"Aye Fox." Krystal commented, but Slippy had retired because of the extensive damage, not to mention...he was scared.

Inside of the Sargasso hideout, Slice and Leon were glued to the window looking out towards the battlefield. Of course, Panther broke them out of their mesmerization, "Why don't we all go to the recreation room and put the cameras on the fight, it'll be like...real tv." He purred, in which the cheeta and iguana both nodded and ran to do so. "Good luck Wolf." Panther said under his breath as he looked out the window, looking serious for once before running to catch up.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All StarFox characters are copyrighted to Nintendo, Sear and Slice are copyrighted to me, do not use them without permission please.

Part XXIV: The field evens

Wolf's ship, still severely damaged as well as his physical body, tried catching his breath from the attack he'd done on Slippy's ship. All the while dodging a various barage of laser fire from Fox and Krystal. He didn't like how they kept firing at him, and it was pissing him off to a goodly extent.

"Fox, get behind Wolf and try getting him to go past me, I'm going to try and get a lock onto his ship with a smart bomb...that should put his ship out of commission." Krystal said into the com from her ship to Fox's, so Wolf and his team wouldn't know what they were planning. Fox nodded on the visual ship to ship and rolled straight towards Wolf's ship.

Wolf, having not expected such a bold move, smirked and fired upon Fox's Arwing, jetting backwards as he kept his line of fire on the ship. However, as he neared a certain distance he noted a "Lock On Warning" glaring at him from his control panel. Looking back he saw the bomb hatch on Krystals ship begin opening. He knew if that bomb hit him he'd be toast, so he had to think outside of the box. As the glowing red orb was about to launch, Wolf sped over to Krystals ship, grabbed it by the back, holding on as he aimed it at Fox's ship and watched in glorious satisfaction as it went straight for the unsuspecting fox.

Fox looked stunned as the orb lanced it's way through the vaccuum of space, straight towards him before it exploded in a glorious inferno. Fox's cry of alarm was clear on all channels as his arwing was engulfed in the raging flames. When the inferno cleared, Fox's ship was scorched and looked to be in about the same condition as Wolf's.

"FOX!" Krystal cried in horror as she saw what the smart bomb had done to her loves ship, trying to use the thrusters to break free of Wolf's titanic grasp, only to fall short of it on the horrendous whining of the ship's metallic hull as it was crunched, just short of the ship's implosion he stopped and Krystal yelled frantically for Fox to move.

Suddenly, the arwing lurched forward and spun, after a short time the same amazing transformation that had happened to Wolf's wolfen had happened to Fox's arwing, except the Arwing looked more along the lines of good then Wolf's demonic looking ship. Opening his eyes, Fox growled as he wiped some blood from his forehead and onto the red flight suit he wore just as Krystal's ship retreated quickly to the safety of the Great Fox MK II.

"So, you survived..." Wolf commented, glaring at the ship across from him after it had moved into position. He was wary of Fox's ship, it looked just as powerful as his own felt, though he didn't know if there was a certain weak spot on Fox's ship.

"I believe so." Fox commented cooly, his fur a lighter tan after an light aura surrounded his ship. He was glad that Krystal had made it back to the base, and now he knew why Wolf was so upset...perhaps Sear was his girlfriend, perhaps it was just a simple love, but love nonetheless. "You still have to retire me to gain your freedom Wolf, so what's it going to be?" He said in a stoic manner.

Without words coming from Wolf's already bloodstained muzzle, his mouth twisted into a frown as his ship launched at Fox's, ready to melee with the ship as well as fight to his best ability with any and all of his weapons.


	25. Clash of the Titans: Part 1 of 4

Disclaimer: Star Fox and Star Wolf characters copyrighted to Nintendo, Slice and Sear copyrighted to me.

Part XXV: Clash of the Titans! Part 1 of 4.

Fox anticipated the move and caught one of Wolf's blows with a large, metallic hand and returned the blow to Wolf's chest, the ship launching back as Wolf inhaled a gasp of air, his ship lurching forward from the blow. Frowning once again, Wolf launched into a barrage of punches being blocked or knocked aside by the fast paced arwing. Wolf had power, Fox had speed.

"Quit...blocking...and...FIGHT!" Wolf yelled through his com at Fox, whom smirked in an odd manner. "What are you afraid of? Think I'm going to whoop ya!" Wolf wasn't pushing the limits of his Wolfen fighter, not knowing of the true potential of the ship or himself. He wanted Fox to go away, and quickly.

Fox grinned, "Aw, you old lupine, you know you can't win against me. Just give up already." He threw a punch at Wolf's fighter, finding it deflected by a powerful swipe from one of Wolf's arms. "Being stubborn eh? I think it's time I stopped holding back." And as Fox said that, the aura grew to an incadescence Wolf had never seen before, when it faded the Arwing fighter had taken on new weapons and looked much more powerful then it had.

"I'm not giving up, so long as I still hold breath!" Wolf yelled, throwing punch after punch at the now larger Arwing. His blows being deflected left and right before he was grabbed and thrown, only catching himself with his thrusters timed at the right moments. Though, after he had gained his upright position he looked around and found himself under fire, warnings flaring up as he took one, two, three hits into the side of his ship.

"I told you you couldn't win, you stubborn old wolf!" Fox growled, his guns blazing as he strafed Wolf's vulnerable hull before hitting it with a larger blast in the torso.

"DAMN YOU!" Shouted Wolf as he was hit in the side with another laser blast, his ship wasn't going to be able to take much more punishment and his fuse was growing shorter.

"I told you you shouldn't have resisted Wolf." Fox growled as his ship came closer to Wolf's ship, which was currently near a kneeling position. He delivered a kick to the chest of Wolf's ship, eliciting a groan from Wolf as he careened backwards and crashed into one of the stationary meteors near the Sargasso hideout.

After the impact, Wolf groaned in pain, checking himself to see how much more punishment he, and his ship, could take. Life support was almost gone, the Duraglass was cracked to near breaking, he figured he was dead, or would be soon.

Inside the Sargasso Hideout

Leon couldn't help but flinch as Wolf's Wolfen fighter lay stationary on the meteor, "C'mon Wolf, you can't give up now!" To tell the truth, despite how Wolf treated him and Panther, Leon knew that Wolf was the best choice for a leader.

"C'mon Wolf..." Slice quietly cheered, one of her paws clasped over her mouth to keep her from sounding nervouse. She was worried about how Wolf was doing, it seemed that he was done for, the end, the big curtains for him. She wouldn't know what to tell Sear when she recovered. Especially since they had both become somewhat attached to the short tempered lupine.

"He'll be fine, just you watch. He'll get up and act like nothing's happened...I hope..." Panther said, the last part of it barely as whisper as the Meteor's slow circular motion showed Wolf go around again, still flat on the meteors surface. Indeed, things looked grim for Wolf. He knew Wolf was powerful now, but the look of Wolf's ship at the moment showed that he was in major trouble.

Back outside

Wolf grunted as he struggled to get the Wolfen fighter up from being on its back, he was sure he'd cracked a few more bones in the crash, he felt like one large pain. "Is that...all you got?" He grunted through the com, the look of surprise evident on Fox's face.

"Why don't you stay down old man?" Fox growled, slowly edging his Arwing fighter closer to Wolf's fighter.

"Because...quitters never win...and you're not going to beat me...pup..." He grunted, the head area of Wolf's fighter turning to look directly at the advancing Arwing. 'Looks like...this is it...' Wolf thought to himself, keeping himself from looking nervouse at all, though sweat rolled freely down the sides of his face as he grabbed his emergency space helmet from its compartment and put it over his head, taking a breath of the reserve oxygen. "You're...not going to win...if I can help it..."


	26. Clash of the Titans: Part 2 of 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the StarFox or StarWolf characters, if I did I'de be rich...Slice and Sear are mine though, please don't use them without permission...if you do, at least give me credit guys and girls.

Also, thanks for the reviews. I'll do my best to make this a piece of work worth reading.puts thumbs up And now...

Part XXVI: Clash of the Titans! Part 2/4

As Wolf clamped the helmet onto the suit to make sure it wouldn't come off, he felt the Wolfen fighter tilt slightly as Fox's Arwing fighter clasped the Wolfen fighter by it's 'neck', lifting it to be eye to eye with him. Wolf wondered what it was about, but stayed quiet to reserve his energy as Fox spoke up.

"Old man, you're going to die if you keep this up, surely your life is worth more then going to jail." As Fox spoke, he narrowed his eyes. Wolf's com system wasn't working too well, most of what he saw was static and the occassional shot of Wolf's beaten form. He was sure this was going to come to an end, and fast. Little did he suspect what Wolf was doing...until it was too late.

"My team is worth more then my life." Wolf finally answered, before shoving the nose of the firearm his Fighter came with and pulled the trigger, blasting the Arwing fighter several hundred kilometers away before the beam dwindled out of existance, the 0 g's of space keeping the Wolfen fighter in it's hanging position.

Wolf let out a breath, trying not to cough and splatter the visor with his blood. He was also wondering why he hadn't died from blood loss at the moment. Though he was quickly taken out of his thoughts by the sight of the Arwing fighter righting itself after it used its thrusters to stop it's quick distancing as the com screen flickered into life.

"That was a low blow Wolf, I'm sure it was just your style." Fox commented, a little more banged up but Wolf still in much worse condition. His thrusters went onto full blast and he was soon rocketing back towards Wolf's ship.

Closing his eye, he hoped that he'd be given mercy on his judgement, his life would be over within mere moments and yet...he couldn't help but feel guilty that he'd never taken a wife or had much of a romantic experience. He felt guilty of leaving his team without a leader, a competent one anyway. He then suddenly blinked from his thoughts as a voice intruded his mind.

"Do not fear Wolf, your time is not yet over." The voice assured him, sounding monotone and yet...powerful and serene at the same time. A voice that Wolf could not recall how he'de gotten...or how he would have even come up with a voice so assuring.

"Relax Wolf, I will guide your hand and steady your body." As this was said, he felt himself healing...bones popping into place again, wounds sealing...he was still soaked in blood, but he could move a little easier. He then checked his screens and found the ship repairing itself...

"What's going on..." He breathed.


	27. Clash of the Titans: Part 3 of 4

Disclaimer: Slice and Sear are copyrighted characters to me. Fox, Wolf, Peppy, Falco...to heck with it, all Star Fox characters outside of those two are Nintendo's.

Chapter XXVII: Part 3/4 of Clash of the Titans

After the repairs were done, Wolf looked over and checked his systems. All were at their peek once more, though the shields however, were still recovering. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, pup." Wolf growled as he smirked through the viewscreen of his Wolfen.

Fox scowled, jetting back as the Great Fox began repairing Fox's Arwing Fighter. "You're not going to take me down that easily either old man. Just watch yourself or you'll become as dead as space."

Still, Wolf found himself wondering about the voices he'd heard. As he thought back, it had sounded feminine...'That's right Wolf, you're not alone here...Slice and I are giving you what energy we can spare to help fix your ship. We should have told you earlier...' 'Don't worry about it girls...I thank you for saving my life.' Wolf thought a response to them, 'But now, it's my turn to go on the offensive.'

'Good luck', The two voices said in unison before Wolf found his mind his own once more. His Wolfen Fighter rolled it's shoulders before taking a ready stance, "Come get some," Wolf threatened with a smirk.

Fox frowned, his light fur waving in a nonexistant wind as his arwing fighter was finally released from the repair beam, and flew forward at it's top speed...running straight into an awaiting fist by Wolf.

"Payback time, 'sonny'." Wolf growled before sending a powerful kick into the fighters stomach, sending it sailing as he just had minutes earlier. Fox, though, managed to right his arwing fighter before long, a pair of dents on his fighter giving sign to the strength of Wolf's punches.

Inside Sargasso

Panther cheered as Wolf hit Fox's ship, leaving the pair of dents on the Arwing Fighter. "See, what'd I tell you. A fighter to the last old Wolf is."

"Get 'em Wolf! Ssshow them who's boss!" Leon hissed with a cheer. He had never seen anything like it before, and doubted he would ever again.

Sear was with Slice in the small hospital ward of the hideout, watching a live feed in the room. They were both smiling thoughtfully as Wolf made his comback.

Meanwhile, the mood inside of the Great Fox wasn't so cheerful. Krystal, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy were gawking at what they'd seen. Mere moments ago, Wolf was on his last legs, and now it was like the battle hadn't even started. The two combatants once again lined their sights up as they raised their beam weapons.

Krystal bit her lip in anticipation, the whole match could be decided within seconds unless they both missed, and that would even make some seriouse problems. If Wolf missed and hit the Great Fox, whose sheilds were still in repair, there would surely be enough damage to have need of sealing off decks.

Peppy was frowning, still puzzled as to how Fox and Wolf could have obtained such strength...such power! He'd not heard of anything so outragious in his whole life, yet here it was, Fox and Wolf fighting until one of them would have to retreat. Each of them filled with power enough, that they would posseibly be able to destroy a whole world!

Slippy, on the other hand was just plain scared out of his mind. If neither of them backed down, one of them would surely die. But yet, as before, Fox was still more powerful then Wolf unless Wolf underwent another transformation.

Falco, on the other hand was intrigued. "This'll be one for the records." He commented lightly.

Clash of the Titans to be concluded next time in part 4 of 4! Tale of a Wolf to proceed further afterwords.


	28. Clash of the Titans: Part 4 of 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox characters or items mentioned, the only things belonging to me are Slice and Sear.

And now the conclusion of Clash of the Titans Part 4/4, Chapter 28 of Tale of a Wolf!

Though the shots were silent in the vacuum of space, inside of the cocpits the two canines clearly heard the sound of their guns going off. Wolf hearing the deadly hiss of particles expanding at an outragious rate as they exited the barrel of his beam gun, Fox hearing the same sound except for with a light whirr to control the flow.

The space outside of the two was suddenly filled with light as the beams intersected each other, a small flicker of light becoming almost as bright as a star within seconds of the beams hitting one another. The explosion was imminent, but the time was not set. The fighters would have to take their 'finger' off the trigger before the guns melted, and whoever did it first would receive the heavy end of the blast and the end part of the laser.

Wolf lowered the visor on his helmet to make sure he could see through the blast to Fox's Arwing fighter, Fox doing the same, but the whole glass area of his cocpit dimmed so that Fox would be able to see. Both could see that, even in the cooling properties of the vacuum of space, both guns were becoming red hot.

Wolf finally decided to make his move, he suddenly kicked on the boosteres of his Wolfen fighter and launched vertically before heading horizontally at Fox, gun stopped for moments to let it cool before pressing the trigger down again and launching another wave of searing particles at Fox.

Fox was caught by surprise for seconds, his attention caught by the inferno like explosion that happened hundreds of meters in front of him before he looked around at the clear space. He then noticed the shadow of Wolf's fighter as it came towards him, giving him barely enough time to redirect his aim before his gun was shot out of his fighters hand and he was left with no weapon to defend himself with. He then caught Wolf's fighters gunning hand and made him drop it, the gun spinning and then floating in space after it bounced off the Sargasso Hideouts shield. The two were then left for a fist fight.

The fight was fast, at some points too quick for even camera lenses to not even catch a blur. The sparks and metal flew, pieces of Fox's and Wolf's fighters scattering about after loud crashes and slams. Finally, minutes into the fight Fox was pinned against the hull of his own ship, Wolf's fighters fist raised to slam down on the head area of Fox's fighter. He slowly lowered his arm after he had pinned him and scoffed, "Looks like I finally beat you pup, even with all your power, I beat you...looks like you won't be telling General Pepper or the Cornerian Army anything of us."

Fox looked away, his teeth bared as he was forced to accept the fact that...he had lost. He, the great Fox McCloud, beaten by a space pirate named Wolf O'Donnel. "You know we'll be back, we'll be forced to come here again and get you. By then, I'll be better, faster, and stronger then now."

"That's what I'm counting on pup. Now take your toy and get outta here. I've had enough of you for my month." Wolf said with a short growl as he turned and headed for the Sargasso hideout, his Wolfen fighter catching it's gun and putting it away before it turned back into Wolf's customary Wolfen and he flew in.

The Sargasso hideout was abuzz with the news of Wolf's comeback victory. So many of the people surprised by the news that at first they didn't accept it until Wolf came in, bloody but walking tall. He still had the demonic look about him, but after he got calmed he was back to his normal self. After getting treated in the infirmary he checked on Slice and Sear, who both congratulated him on his victory. Wolf, however, promised them both a dinner on him at a restaurant on Corneria, any one they wanted so long as he could go in disguise.

With a laugh the girls agreed to the terms, Sear about to be given some more sleeping medication so she could rest easier and recover.

As he got to the bridge again, he got an incoming message from Star Fox, which he took in his quarters.

Fox was on the screen, "Well Wolf, seems you're safe for the time being." He commented.

Wolf nodded, "As well as you."

"You do know I"m serious, the Cornerian army knows where you are, and where your hideout is. They won't stop until you join them or are in prison."

"I know. Do I detect a hint of worry in your voice Fox?"

"Of course not." Fox cleared his throat before continuing, "We're heading back to Corneria for repairs and report that we couldn't find you. Trust me, they won't stop searching for long...Fox out."

Wolf nodded to himself before heading to his chair and sitting in it, taking his bloodied flight jacket and pants off before heading into his bathroom and showering, then putting on some 'casuals' as he called them.

Heading into the kitchen, he was greeted by cheers of his underlings and partners. "Three cheerssss for Wolf!" Called Leon, the rest of the group doing just that.

Wolf, however, ignored them and watched the Great Fox leave, leaving him once more immersed in his thoughts...he would have to protect his crew, but he couldn't afford changing locations.

Shaking his head he once again leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "And once again...I'm on the wanted list." 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Star Wolf and things relating to Star Fox in general do not belong to me, and yes, Slice and Sear are mine, please don't use them unless you have permission from me. Yes, this is an edited chapter 29 because I found that I'de accidentally had Wolf exiting the room twice. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter XXIX: Saving Time

Wolf was abruptly shaken from his reminiscence by the sound of two pairs of boots, one limping the other supporting the other, entering the room. He looked back, past the partygoers at the two whom had just entered. Slice supporting a very tired looking Sear, who looked about ready to nod off at a moments notice. The pair were making painfully slow progress through the room, Wolf decided he would stop staring and look ahead of himself. It made him feel somewhat better since he wouldn't need to look at the injuries that had needlessly been put onto his skunkess wingmate.

The pair moved ahead and finally made it to him, Slice and Sear both giving one armed hugs to the canine. He looked slightly back at them, smiling a little as he turned and returned the delicate hugs. Especially the one to Sear.

"We came to congratulate you..." Slice said, smiling up towards the slightly taller Wolf. Sear nodded her head, her eyelids drooping momentarily as a dreamy smile crossed her muzzle. Wolf could only imagen what she was thinking, but of course...didn't have the time to ask as she drifted to sleep.

"Looks like you should get her back to bed, and be sure to get her back into the infirmary gowns, until she's well I don't want her to be going anywhere or doing anything that will put her health anymore at risk." Wolf said quietly, nodding at a pair of grunts that hurried over to help Slice bring Sear back to the hospital wing. He then watched as the four furrs, Slice, Sear, and the two grunts, dissappeared out the door. He then looked back towards where the Great Fox MK II had been, noting an interstaller lens between places too far to normally travel efficiently in normal space, just as it started closing. Apparently Fox and his crew had taken the quick way home, and he found himself envious of the vulpine and his friends. They had homes whereas the ones in his base were outcasts, even the tough but sweet Slice and Sear.

Shaking his head furiously, he wound his way to the entrance of the room and exited, he had made a decision, despite the fact that he had saved his 'family' of outcasts from Fox, there was still him. He was a problem, the base would never be left alone so long as he could breathe or was uncaptured. Looking back, he nodded his head. He would go and turn himself in to keep them safe. If it would do so much as that, then he would gladly do it. But then again, there was no promise that his 'home' would allow him to go, or even if they would be safe with him behind bars.

He shook his head and started down the hal, only to be dragged back into the party room. "Party isn't complete without you Wolf." Panther said as he grinned, having been reading Wolf's expression while he'd stood there motionless. There was no way he'd let the canine do something as senseless as turn himself in, especially since it was doubtful that they would be found again.

Wolf looked out at the window again and shook his head, apparently he was destined for other things at the moment.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Samus Aran and the Star Fox/ Wolf characters are not owned by me, the two mystery characters, Slice, and Sear do.

Chapter XXX(30): More dreams...

The party was over hours after it began, Wolf worn from all the congratulations of his success against Star Fox, in particularly Fox himself. He hadn't realized just how tired he was, and the way to his room through blurred eyes made it seem almost impossible. Minutes later, signs left unread, found Wolf at his room, the calm serenity of it and the holo-fireplace, his chair, everything as it had been left.

He slowly trudged to his seat, laying his head against the headrest. He was truly tired, yet couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep so fast. He reached beside himself, pulling out a paperback covered copy of an old Earth novel, one that Samus had given him but he had of yet to read. He slowly opened the book, the soft crinkling of the crisp pages distilling the silence not some odd amusement for him. He felt content at the soft crinkles of the pages, unlike the harsh beeps and boops of the various consoles that held other, less personal, files. Ones that held the background to every person on Wolf's base, and then there were others that held the mind of a person long gone.

He checked the cover of the book, squinting his good eye as he read that and then opened it. Upon first inspection it seemed a book of heroes, dragons, and swords. A small grin overcame his weary muzzle, what had Samus been thinking when she had given him this book? He merely shook his head and continued reading on, until he was soon asleep, his hand on the page marking where he had been, his finger pointing to the word he was on.

Inside of his dream, he looked slowly around. Many faces surrounded him on all sides, some with masks and others without. The masks were of some familiar faces, such as Fox, General Pepper, and others that seemed to dog him as a criminal. The ones that didn't have masks were the people he'd come to regard as friends. One figure that didn't stand out so well was a somewhat young looking figure, hair as silver as the purest element, various stripes and spots upon his body. The things he wore reminded Wolf of himself, but yet not. Then there was another figure beside the young man, another boy who had a long stripe along his back, hair as dark as the vacuum of space, his clothing seemed unceremoniously calm for one of his age, or one that would even be on his station.

As he watched the two he noted that they were playing a game, it looked to be chess. The pieces of the white seemed to be in the shapes of Fox, Krystal, Peppy, and the rest of the Star Fox team. The blacks were Wolf, the queen was almost indistinguishable, Leon, and Panther. He came closer to the two and was about to ask what they were doing when the one with a large stripe down his back looked at Wolf, as well as the spotted young man looked at him. As Wolf inspected their eyes, he noted the spotted man had more feline eyes then the other, but the others were a piercing red, almost the color of blood. They both put their fingers up in a shushing motion, and Wolf suddenly found himself falling, only to land unceremoniously on the checkered board and unable to move.

He felt himself picked up and moved to one side of the board, and as he strained to look at what he was next to, he couldn't help but feel some kind of set position. He saw something moving in the distance, and then things began moving at a pace until he found himself able to move his head alone. As he looked to his right he noted several fallen black and white 'pieces', each holding 'wounds' that had formed somehow. As he looked ahead of himself, he saw the Queen piece of the board he saw earlier, but now it moved like it was alive.

He suddenly realized something, he had been put into the position of King, and as he looked again, in front of him were two Leon's, the queen of his side was far across the board he assumed, since he heard no feminine groans of defeat. As he looked to his left, he saw what could only be called the rook of his team, Panther. He felt almost unceremoniously amused by the fact that, Panther was the Rookie of the Star Wolf team, and yet he was the rook in this game. Suddenly he looked forward to see a Leon piece laying still, tossed aside by the stronger might of the white Queen piece. He knew it was his turn next, and he was moved and cut down the Queen, standing triumphantly on the once occupied space he noted something more, he saw two bishops, each the face of Falco, and one was heading toward him. It raised up it's scimitar and the deadly weapon gleamed before it came tearing down, and Wolf felt a pain sear across his shoulders...

He awoke with a start as he fell from the comfort of his couch, then lay sprawled, panting heavily, upon the floor. He shook his head as he slowly sat up, moving unsteadily back to his seat as the door rang a kind of greeting. "Come..." Wolf said as he coughed, the door opening to reveal Leon and Panther in his doorway.

"We came to tell you that there's an announcement on the holovision concerning us right now. You'd better hurry or you'll miss it." Panther stated, Leon nodding as they both turned and walked off.

"Alright..." Wolf said as he went to his dresser, undressed and then redressed in a pair of trousers and a black, button up shirt. As he got to the living quarters he had apparently missed the announcement. Though the advertisement for some new deodorant seemed promising.

"Wolf, you missed it!" Panther sighed as he turned toward the doorway that Wolf now leaned against.

"What did I miss?"

"We've been declared untraceable, but the bounty on your head in particular has jumped up quite a ways. They still want us alive though, apparently."

"Could you explain that again?"

"In other words, Wolf, you've got the highest bounty on your head since Andross."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter XXXI(31): Wary Realisations

"WHAT?!" Wolf exclaimed as he blinked his one good eye, it had been a while since the name of Andross had passed the maws of the crew, and now HE was the most wanted man in the whole lylatan universe!

Panther rubbed at his temple for a moment before sighing, "You're the most wanted man in the Lylatan Galaxy, and you will probably be saught after by countless mercenaries and assassin's."

Wolf went silent at that thought, he wouldn't put it past any of his crew to turn him in for the fat wad of cash that came with him. It looked like Wolf was either going to have to go into hiding...or put his trust in his crew, and have them look after him for once. "Alright...I expect this base's operations to be as close to one hundred percent efficiency at all times. We need to keep our eyes peeled for any signs of trouble or new people unless they have identification on them." Wolf barked, the crew, including Leon and Panther, saluted.

After he turned towards the portal, he leaned slightly back, his ears slowly drooping. He'd had a dream of two young men...and they were almost completely different from one another except for being half lupine. Perhaps it had been telling him to settle down with one of the women on his team...but wouldn't that put her in greater danger? And it wasn't like they could get readily married under the circumstances...the more he thought about it, there had been two young men, and, perhaps, he was going to marry both of them? Shaking his head quickly, he dismissed the thoughts from his mind.

At the moment, though, as he was left to his thoughts, he idly started to stroll about the station, the rush of his subordinate officers flying past him going all but unnoticed by the lupine. He needed his crew to be safe in the station, but the way they were...it wasn't likely that they'd be passed off as an abandoned spaceport with the amount of repairs that went on in there daily. He doubted Star Fox would help in their security, after all, they were probably still making payments on their Great Fox...

Suddenly, it struck him like a bolt of lightning. What they needed wasn't a space station for a hideout, if they could attain a Galaxy class Space Craft from the port, big enough for himself, his closest people, that being Sear, Slice, Leon, and Panther, as well as a good crew...He sighed to himself again. The starships were guarded much more closely then the stations, stations were abandoned when they were in bad condition, and the place they had...well, it wasn't much of a hideout.

The outer plating of the station was rusted with the years of spacial debris and radiation from the nearest star, the viewscreens in themselves were workable, and able to be fixed fairly readily. Now there was more to the station that needed fixing, but it was all too much to go at at once. In fact, it was probably the better choice to try and find something...newer, and needing less maintenence. With the way it was now, the station itself was so far behind on maintenence that it would need nearly half a year to get it repaired properly.

With a heavy sigh, Wolf looked briefly for the nearest chair, then settled himself into it with his palms supporting his head. He needed time to think of a way to get the starship, and a way to keep it secret from all but the crew he'd take along...nothing like a good work out for the brain to make his day seem like it couldn't get any worse. 


End file.
